Just What I've Never Wanted
by Tinkering
Summary: Severus Snape has the Incubus gene but he never knew it because it was never awakened due to the presence of the Dark Mark.However, on the defeat of Voldemort the Mark disappears.Leaving the Potions Master in a bit of trouble as he's changing and clueless
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm not dead. I'm not out of hiatus either, kind of. While I've been absent from FF this past…year? Wow, almost a year yeah? I've been busy in real life and since sort of getting a break, working on something new. This is the something new. So give it a gander…and hopefully soon I can return to the things you know and love.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Prologue

Evening had come to the grounds of Hogwarts but on this night, there were no stars to be seen in the sky. If indeed there were actually stars in the sky, they were obscured by furious rain, blinding winds and dense smoke from magical fires that had been set all over the school grounds by one group of people currently battling it out within Hogwarts.

The wards had fallen around Hogwarts but Dumbledore was adamant that the Death Eaters not make it within the school. Harry couldn't agree more but he was admittedly, worried about if the plan when wrong. If the Death Eaters made it beyond the door of Hogwarts, who would protect the children? All the adult professors, the Order and the D.A were here, only Firenze and Trelawney were still inside.

'Can't think negatively! Can't think negatively!' Harry chanted to himself as he moved his wand in complicated runic patterns. This was everything, this was it. If he failed…if he failed…

"With the amount of sheer dumb luck you have Potter you won't fail. I could probably post you to the Dark Lord now and you'd come back unscathed but let's not tempt Fate hmm? Back to work!"…

No! He wouldn't fail. Not by dumb luck but because he and his friends had researched all year for this. Ron and Hermione had turned into recluses researching the soul-binding spell he was going to use. He had spent hours with Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick…all the people that could understand the theory behind the spell to make sure he was on the right path, turning a relatively quick find into months and months of breaking down the spell, understanding it's complexity…putting up with Snape damn it! He WOULD NOT FAIL!

The whole wizarding world was depending on him, was Harry's final thought as he finished the runic spell and the temporary warding shield potion he'd used to stall fell. Rain water seemed to batter him down.

"Your little shell has broken Potter! We have Hogwarts! It's only a matter of time until Dumbledore's little lackeys fall and those misery mudbloods and blood traitors DIE!! And Snape…oh I'll get him!" Lord Voldemort hissed angrily into a gale of wind.

Harry gave Voldemort a weak sneer as he watched the circle of magic forming around the Dark Lord's feet. He didn't know if this spell was breakable or if it could be avoided so he didn't want the man to see until the last moment! "I suppose you are a bit upset with him?" As soon as the Death Eaters had arrived and Voldemort had ordered their attack after the first defenders had come out, Snape had turned his wand on three other Inner Circle 'comrades' and had managed to take down Lucius and Bellatrix with Killing curses before sending a vicious Slashing hex to Dolohov's throat as he ran for the other side.

"A bit…upset…" Voldemort bared his teeth delirious with anger. "A BIT…!? After I gave him what he wanted! The prestige! The power! A circle of friends he could call his own…"

"I expect it was all the Cruciatus' spread throughout all that _love_ that put him out." Harry finished with a wide grin. "But, if I were you I'd worry about me now, not Snape!" The Gryffindor slashed his wand down triumphantly as the runic circle finished.

"What is this…Old Magic!? Again!" Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "Are you giving me blood protection or something Potter!?"

"No." A vial was pulled from his mud-slung and rain-drenched battle robes. "I'm binding your soul to send you to Hell you bastard!"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

'Right around now Potter should have finished the spell with the potion.' Severus slashed his wand with Avery who was yelling something to him over the howling wind. Probably something about his being a cowardly turncoat.

He had actually almost wavered in the end…until he remembered how hard Potter had worked. For once the boy seemed determined at something other than Quidditch and no matter what his reasons for wanting the Dark Lord gone were, whether revenge or hero complex, if he did it, he wanted to be on the right side. Besides, if he had stayed on the other side could he live with groveling before that…abomination for the rest of his natural life?

Avery fell clutching his throat as his face turned blue and Severus sneered before stepping over his dying body, away from the heart of the battle. He could see vaguely upon a slight crest on Hogwarts' grounds, two figures facing each other.

Potter and the Dark Lord.

He'd never hoped for anything in his life but… "By Merlin you better win Potter!"

"Professor!" The bush of hair seemed tame and Granger resembled a drowned, overgrown mouse as she hollered into his face.

"What!? Get back to the battle!" Severus spat water out of his mouth as he shouted back over the winds.

"No! Harry's about to do it!"

"We've got the spell for you from Harry!" Weasley chimed in, his voice more distinguishable over the gales. But still annoying in it's total lack of comprehensibility…

"What the hell are you talking about!?" He only had time to yelp, as humiliating as it was, before he was pulled to his knees by Weasley. Granger formed a symmetrical link to Weasley at his back and they started to chant as he tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately the dense mud and wind upsetting his balance didn't help. "Circe! What in Hades are you two doing!?"

"Saving you!"

Saving him? Having him on his knees in the middle of what might be the Final Battle amidst hundreds of Death Eaters was _saving_ him!? But he noticed a blue shield building around himself and when he reached out he found it was almost a force field of energy. But why…for him? He looked towards the figures on the hill again.

"When Voldemort goes, the Mark goes! And it might try to take all its attachments with it!" Weasley shouted.

He was one of those attachments. They thought they'd found something that could protect him? No shield…no magical one that existed could block the power of Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark. They were wasting power they could save themselves with!

"Imbeciles! Fight for yourselves! I'm going to die anyway!" He wasn't sure they could hear him, but if they could they were ignoring him. He could only snarl viciously and shout warnings when someone came near. If Weasley and Granger were going to waste their time doing this…he turned his attention to back on the hill where Voldemort was now glowing a dull, withdrawn yellow. The spell was working…now all Potter had to do was…

"Come on Potter." Severus rooted under his breath. "Raise the wand. And hate him. Hate him like you've never hated anyone before…even me. Think of everything he's done…kill him. Think of it as a mercy killing to release what's left of his spirit from the monster he's become…JUST KILL HIM!"

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

He always told Potter he didn't have to yell to do spells…this was a battle cry however that echoed across the ground even through the rain that appeared to be slowing in its torrential downpour. The green beam sped across the open space between Potter and Voldemort and for him, time seemed to slow to a stop.

If this worked his whole world would be changed. If it didn't he'd be dead. But then again, he'd probably still be dead since this shield wasn't going to work. But his breath still caught as he watched…saw the impact. Saw Voldemort's face as it hit and the monster screamed soundlessly. There was a rushing in his ears…

Black cloaked people around him were dropping like flies. Potter seemed to rear back from the magical backlash as Voldemort's body fell in a time-slowed crumple to the ground. Suddenly Fate seemed to hold him in its hands, clenched…and let go. A sigh of relief had almost passed his lips…

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Voldemort was falling to the ground. Harry's mouth opened into a gasp. He had succeeded! He had…he had…

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was his scream that echoed across the grounds for the next minute as something, something that was stronger even than the lashing winds beat at him, ripped at him…tried to get _into_ him!

He wasn't aware of trying to pull in another breath, trying to scream again, only that he never made it to Voldemort's body to have a little gloat. He was falling…

* * *

You guys still love me right? gives puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Mah, Kyer #grins# I was left the most hilarious review. So I decided to update on a spur of the moment to make my reviewers happy! And to reassure, the fic isn't nearly done and I'm not nearly done either. It's been pouring out of me like water. So fear not…there's more where this came from!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore loved intrigue. He liked to weave mystery around himself like a shroud and speaking with double meanings and in riddles. But for once there was a mystery and it had nothing to do with him. Rather it had to do with his currently unconscious Potions professor and admitted, favourite student, Harry Potter.

It had been a week since the Final Battle and they were the last two within Hogwart's Infirmary. Everyone with more serious injuries had been sent to Saint Mungo's and the less seriously injured, healed and discharged. But though Harry and Severus seemed to have nary a scratch on them, they had been in a coma for the past week.

And as if that wasn't enough of a mystery…his blue eyes looked over Harry appraisingly. Poppy had said that Harry's magic was growing wildly, as if a deeper well of power had been unleashed inside him. That was the reason given for his magical coma, his body was adapting to the influx of power he was receiving. But where was this power coming from? Inside him? Or from exterior influences? Whatever the answer, there was no doubt about it though. Harry Potter was now the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world by far. Just being near him while he was _asleep_ was making the Headmaster's beard stand on end.

But the magical coma wasn't going easy on him, Poppy had said. For as much power as was being adapted to his body, there was more with no where to go. So it was being sealed away until his body became ready for it. When he woke from this coma he would have to be retrained in constraint to stop himself overdoing the simplest of spells. And with his seventeenth birthday coming up his majority would bring a major spike of that magic out…

'Oh Harry. It's not over yet my boy.' Albus' eyes dimmed. Though his malnutritioned body had grown he would need to be made as healthy as possible for his majority…or it might not go well.

And on the other side of the mystery, one of his most troublesome students and one he thought of fondly like a son, Severus. Just looking at the man Albus was stumped. He couldn't explain how what his eyes saw could be true after…after the _war_ their world had just been through…but, well. He wore glasses but they were mainly just for style to add to the aura he'd created for himself. His eyesight was perfect.

He sighed looking at the Potions Master. 'For all you claim Harry to be a troublemaker, you know my boy, you were more so.' Harry's condition was at least partially explainable. It could have had something to do with his connection to Voldemort. On breaking it perhaps it had released some hidden talent or magic…? What could he say for Severus?

Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's spell had worked perfectly, shielding Severus from the backlash of the Dark Mark's master's extermination. Though even he had been worried about the spell, though he had researched with Harry for hours out of precious days, it had worked splendidly on the field. But then as soon as Voldemort had fallen and Harry's inhuman scream had filled the ground…Severus had started screaming too. Why had Severus screamed too?

Why had they passed out together? Why were they both still unconscious? Even if Harry wouldn't wake yet, why didn't Severus? 'Could he not wake until Harry did?' Albus pondered. 'Previous reflections would lead to that conclusion.' But what did that then mean? Severus and Harry shared some connection of some sort…?

"Ah. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are coming." He decided to leave to deal with some issues that needed attention. After all the war might be won but there was aftermath to fix. He decided to make use of the still damaged wards of Hogwarts and with a slow, forced 'pop', Disapparated from the Infirmary.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Ssh." Hermione hissed back quietly over her shoulder as she eased open one of the Infirmary doors. "I don't see Madam Pomfrey…"

"Then let's go in! They've had no right to keep us from seeing Harry! He's our friend!" Ron said a bit loudly, pushing in the door.

"Weasley! Haven't you ever heard of subtlety?!" Draco whispered harshly, pulling him back. "I'm worried about my godfather too but you don't see me barging in, shouting, probably to wake him from much needed rest!"

Ron gritted his teeth, agreeing in his mind but sulking externally. "Fine."

"Good. We shall enter quietly and calmly and be out in five minutes if they're sleeping." Draco held the door open. "Don't try to wake him on purpose Weasley."

"I won't Malfoy! But if you don't stop acting like a snotty, spoiled brat I'm gonna sock you one in the…"

"Ron! Stop being an idiot and just go inside! Harry might be awake and waiting for us!" Hermione finally growled. "Just go inside!" And with that she gave him a push.

Now Ron was a Gryffindor but even he knew caution was the better side of valor in here.

"Hello?" He whispered as he tiptoed further into the Infirmary.

"Where's that legendary courage Weasel?" Draco smirked as he followed Hermione in.

"Draco!" Hermione glared. "You're not helping either! What happened to 'for Harry'! This truce is for Harry and if the two of you ruin it…!"

"Four-eyes will never forgive us. Yes, yes." Draco wandered down the path between the beds until he reached the farthest. Hermione and Ron followed, their eyes scanning to see if Harry was in any of the beds.

"Here." Hermione said softly stopping before the last bed on the right. Ron stepped up behind her and looked down at Harry.

"He looks so…still."

"Something's different though. He's…he's still but he's not weak, magically I mean. I, he feels…" Hermione stuttered to a halt as Draco gasped.

"Hell…"

"What? Snape?" Ron turned to look and gasped too. In the torchlight Snape looked…ethereal. The usual pallid, yellowish-gray of his complexion had turned to pale, creamy white, pure and unblemished. His eyelashes laid like fine, silk threads on the tops of his cheeks and his hair was untangled and cleaned, spread like an ebony banner across the white pillowcase. In short he looked nothing like he'd been just through a war.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped open-mouthed at the Potions Master as Hermione too, looked and gasped.

"What happened to _him_?!" Draco asked incredulously, tempted to reach out and touch.

"I've no idea…is this-is this really Professor Snape?" Hermione queried hesitantly, leaning in to peer closer. The body on the bed wasn't bone thin, but slender and, from the V-neck of his hospital gown, Hermione flushed, lithe.

'Who else could it be? Black hair, though not greasy. Tall and pale, though, he'd not been ho-fairly good-looking!' Ron edited his thought desperately, 'before. And he was the only teacher missing. The only adult not accounted for at St. Mungo's or somewhere within the school. So it had to be…that this was Snape.'

"But bloody hell…" Ron whispered.

"You said that already." Draco shook his head. "Something's wrong! Why is he so drastically…different!?"

"Perhaps, perhaps saving him from the Dark Mark had some kind of…unforeseeable effects? Perhaps after Voldemort's influence was lifted he…I don't know. Became what he would have been if he'd never taken the Dark Mark?"

"Morgana, Sev would have been peeling the ladies off him if he'd never taken the Mark!?" Draco stared at the still figure on the bed. "Wow. Now there's a campaign for not going dark."

"Hey now. We can't jump to conclusions. We should research! Suppose…suppose the side effects aren't done yet or it's not all positive? We need to find out more about the spell we created! See how it did this. Maybe some of his family history or something!" Hermione turned away and paced to Harry's bed and then back to the other side. "We can do it while we try to find out why Harry's still in a coma."

"Granger…Hermione. I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Pomfrey said they were both fine. She would surely know if this were some kind of…side effect of our spell." Draco lifted a hesitant hand to his godfather's brow and felt it. Normal. "If we can say the only thing wrong with him is that he looks too good, I don't think that's much of a complaint."

Ron scowled suddenly. "Only he could go into a war looking like a troll and come out smelling like perfumed roses. He probably _likes_ war. Maybe it gives him power like those Vikings…"

"Oh Ron! Don't be an idiot." Hermione turned back to Harry's bed angrily. "If you can't say something helpful, say nothing! I still think we should do some research though…"

"Well I'm not for prying into Severus' life. He's my godfather yes but I know he's a private person. He wouldn't appreciate it."

'Does he appreciate anything!?' Ron groused internally. "Didn't we come to visit Harry?"

"Well, he's still asleep. The only thing we can do is try to find out why…" Hermione trailed off staring at her still friend. 'Perhaps if I can find out…about this strange power I feel from him.' "Well if neither of you is going to help me I'll just do it myself! And Draco I'm still going to do the research on Professor Snape too but I'll start off slowly and we can wait and see if anything…bad happens."

"Fine. We're not going to be able to stop you researching anyway." Draco waved her off. "Let's go."

Ron and Draco left together, bickering, leaving Hermione to give her research projects one last look. She'd find out what was going on!

* * *

A/N: Ta-daaaaaaa!

Now, is there anything else I have to say? Hmm...ah! Here's a handy tip. It is okay to steal white eggs and toilet paper from the grocery store. Why? Because if it's all white, it's all RIGHT!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: …I'm depressed. I've finished writing this on my comp. Now I feel all…lost. I'm trying to go back to Days…Geez…I didn't expect it to finish so quickly. Sure I could do a sequel…but…well nevermind. I want to see how you guys like the ending first. So, get back to you on that in about twenty-three chapters. #wanders around aimlessly#**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Two

He let out a groan as he roused from a deep sleep and struggled into a sitting position on his bed, still feeling dead to the world.

'Where the hell am I?' Harry looked around dully, green eyes passing over the white, curtained bed next to his.

"Finally up are you?" Madam Pomfrey bustled in with a tiny smile that she couldn't seem to hold back as she waved her wand professionally over him.

"Ma-madam…Pomfrey?" The Gryffindor asked blearily rubbing at his eyes. His eyes…Harry jerked his hands away and looked around again. "I-I can see!"

"Can you really?" The mediwitch didn't seem very interested or surprised at all. She came back with a nutrient potion for him and foisted it into his hands. "I'll give you a full look over later. I suspect you don't really need that…how do you feel?" The smile vanished as she suddenly questioned him probingly.

How did he feel? Harry looked down at himself in the flimsy hospital gown. He opened and closed his hands, curiously. He felt a bit…invigorated? But that wasn't bad. Nothing hurt, surprisingly, and considering he'd just been in a war…wait, _did that mean_…?

"We won?" Harry asked breathlessly, voice no more audible than a whisper. "We _won!_"

"Calm down. Calm down." Madam Pomfrey waved a hand dismissive, then pointed sharply to the vial in his hand. "You did succeed. Congratulations Harry. I expect you'll be hearing that a lot in times to come."

'I defeated Voldemort…' Harry clutched the potion in nerveless hands as the nurse's voice echoed in his head. 'Voldemort is dead. I'm alive. The prophecy…has been fulfilled.'

"…with you." The mediwitch narrowed her eyes at him. "Mr. Potter!"

"What?" He replied quietly, mind churning.

"Are you okay? I understand you probably feel a bit overwhelmed."

"Actually…I'm absolutely fine Madam Pomfrey. I've never felt better." Harry smiled genuinely pushing himself up off the bed. "Well, I can't keep slacking off. I suppose…I suppose, the grounds probably need cleaning up a bit. How's the rest of the school?" Another thought popped into his head. "What happened to Voldemort's body?"

"It was burnt in a magical fire in a full extermination ritual. The Ministry isn't taking any chances." The vial was finally taken from him, uncorked and forced into his mouth.

"Ohpph. Ack!" Harry swallowed and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, apologizing wordlessly for the glob of potion that was spat onto the floor. He coughed to clear his throat. "Sorry. Did you say the Ministry was here already? The body's gone _already!?_"

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a pitying look. "You've been unconscious a week Mister Potter."

"Ah…a…_week!?_" Harry hacked again loudly feeling like something was stuck in his gullet. He hit at his chest with a fist. "Did you say…I was unconscious for a WEEK? What…but I'm not _hurt_!"

"Well," The witch suddenly started to fuss with his bed sheets. "You'll have to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about it. I've told him what I can about what seems to be affecting you but really until more time passes and we find out what we're really dealing with…"

Harry stared unblinkingly at Pomfrey. "Am I dying?"

"No…no, no. I'm not at liberty to say anything else Mr. Potter until you speak with the Headmaster." The mediwitch straightened briskly. "Make your way to the office then! The war might be over but the whole school is still recovering from the aftermath and there's much to be done you might be involved in. Oh and until further notice, you're forbidden from doing magic. Albus has your wand."

"What?!" Harry squeaked. "You said…"

"Go to the Headmaster. I can't say anymore." She summoned a robe for him to where and was ushering him out of the wing in minutes. "Straight to the office."

Harry started walking dazedly as the doors shut firmly behind him. Something was still wrong, something had to be for him to be forbidden from using magic and for Madam Pomfrey to act like that…and Professor Dumbledore knew what. Harry quickened his steps.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape was awake for a minute before he opened his eyes. He'd never felt like this before.

Relaxed. He felt relaxed.

Loose-limbed, painless, surety-in-his-existence relaxed. He wasn't about to be killed. He wasn't dead.

He did however feel heavy with lassitude as he tried to open his eyes and as he slowly surfaced the Potions Master berated himself for laziness. There were surely things to be done about the castle…what with the Final Battle having just occurred.

Severus was snapped into an upright position before he even finished the thought in his head.

"Pomfrey!"

The woman was immediately at his side, hands clutching an empty vial and her wand frenetically.

"What…what," The professor paused, not sure what he was asking for a moment as his mind tried to grasp the enormity. 'Potter had defeated Voldemort.' "What am I doing here?" He settled on asking curtly. "And where are my robes?"

"You've been in a magical coma for a week." Pomfrey was uncharacteristically edgy as she avoided his eyes and fidgeted with his bed sheet. "You've suffered no permanent damage from that battle and are in fact, in better health than you were before you went into it." She waved her wand and a smelly pile of formerly black rags zoomed from her office. "Your robes."

Severus looked down his nose disdainfully. "Obviously I cannot wear those." He immediately twisted to search for his wand by his bedside but before he could, the mediwitch had already conjured a set for him, his usual high-necked garment and the flowing ones he wore off his shoulders.

Severus made a noise between annoyance and thanks before spearing the witch with a low-level glare. She had locked eyes with him now and as his annoyance grew he noticed her eyes seemed glazed.

"Have you been taking something?" Black eyes narrowed suspiciously on the vial in the mediwitch's hand.

"…Huh? What? No! Of course not!" Her voice bristled with indignation but as he raised his eyes back up she looked away. "You are physically well. You may leave at any time you wish."

"I will as soon as you vacate the room so I may change." The scowling professor snapped back. He glared at her back as the witch turned on her heel and marched away into her room.

'Really. If I hadn't known Pomfrey since I was young I'd think she was on something.' Severus shook his head, climbing out of the bed to change. He had undone the back knot at his neck and slid it down his shoulders before he spotted his arm. The Dark Mark was gone.

He stopped to stare at the blank canvas of pale skin there in wonder. 'Really gone.' He turned over his hand and started to pull on his under robe before he noticed something else. 'All of them are gone…' His legs were pale cream too, black hairs finely spattered along them and not a scar in sight. A more thorough check followed that revealed he no longer had any scars. Not one whip mark along his back, childhood belt buckle scar on his side nor knife gash across his hip. Nothing.

It wasn't that he wished for the markings back. But he could not accept this. This was not normal.

"Pomfrey!" Severus finished pulling on the robe before the mediwitch came in. "What is wrong with me?! What did those imbeciles do!?"

"There's nothing physically…" Her eyes shifted away from his face, flicked away, wavered and then locked with his.

"…threstral feces." Severus stared at Pomfrey eeriely. "Tell me." His gaze intensified to a glare. "Tell me!"

"You…you are…" Smaller hands clenched and Severus frowned as the woman seemed to struggle to talk.

"For goodness sake if I'm dying just spit it out!" The short-tempered Potions professor finally snapped.

"You are-are not…hu-hu-ahn!" Pomfrey gasped for breath and tore her eyes away. "Get out of my hospital wing! Now! OUT!"

"What!?"

"OUT!!" As a fairly regular patient of the hospital wing, though no where near Potter's attendance, Severus could say he'd never seen Pomfrey in a true rage. But she had him out of the wing in less than two minutes and staring at the shut door incredulously as he clutched the robes she'd thrown at him.

"Mad. Women. The lot of them."

* * *

A/N: You know what guys...feel free to message me with ideas...this fic doesn't feel done to me really...it can't be if I'm still agonising over it...so maybe one of you can help me... 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had written out…an obnoxious, angry, flaming review for a few people who I think should know who they are…who left me reviews I resent. However, on re-consideration I've decided not to post my original Author Note. I will simply say, if you think this is too slow paced, go read a plotless smut, because you will not find that here. If you think I'm an attention seeker-go read something else and don't give me your attention. And if anyone asks me to flood chapters again simply because the story is finished on my comp…well…suffer my wrath. "How does a update once a month sound?" I will do it too, if I ever get that again. Are we crystal?**

**Now…onto the story. And thank you FairyNiamh for trying to protect me from the stupid people.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Three

Harry stood before the Headmaster's stone gargoyles at a loss. He didn't know the last password the man had had…and it had been a week since he'd been out according to the Mediwitch.

Suddenly the problem was solved for him as the gargoyle jumped aside and Professor Dumbledore appeared on the stairs behind it.

"Ah, Harry. I see you're finally awake. Poppy did tell you I wanted to speak with you?" He turned around and continued. "It's wonderful to see you up and about my boy. You and Severus were quite the puzzle. Anyway," He gestured Harry into his office ahead of him. "Tea? Lemon Drop? I've found a new kind of muggle candy too that I'm growing quite fond of. M&Ms they're called."

"Err," Harry's mind struggled for a moment to keep up with the stream and jumbled questions queued to join the ones he already needed answered. "Maybe some M&Ms?"

Professor Dumbledore had circled to his desk and sat, looking over his crescent-moon shaped glasses at Harry. "Have a seat." He pushed the candy bowl forward. "And be careful, the bowl is rather attached to the chocolates. You have to pluck one out really fast." Dumbledore gave Harry a wide smile.

"Right." Harry put his hand back down. "Okay. Madam Pomfrey said you would tell me what's going on. Why am I forbidden from magic? How come I can suddenly see? Because from her reaction I don't think the nurse did anything. How did I end up in a coma? And why was Snape in one too? Didn't the spell we made protect him? Why did you say we're a puzzle? What…" Harry trailed off as the Headmaster held up a hand.

"I'll answer the easier questions first. I said you and Severus were a puzzle because you are. Poppy and I have no idea why you both went into a magical coma. We know why _you_ did, but not Severus." He carried on over Harry's attempt to speak. "The spell you created worked perfectly. Severus was shielded from the backlash of Voldemort's demise. I cannot however tell you why when you went down he went down. Because honestly, I do not know." Dumbledore opened his hands with a slight shrug and shut them back together with a sharp clap. "But as you are both healthy and as happy as you usually are in Severus' case, we see no need for concern in that area."

"But Snape's still asleep. And why…"

"Oh? No. He woke just after you left." The Headmaster wandered off on a tangent in a conversational voice. "The castle is still having some problems recovering from the battle. The wards are slowly being fixed and it's affecting her magic. My gargoyle is therefore malfunctioning and Severus with a barked order would be able to access my office." Dumbledore's benign smile widened. "Therefore I've ordered the statue not to let him in."

"What?!" Harry's green eyes widened in shock. "But…but!"

"Oh it's quite necessary I assure you. While you were walking here Madam Pomfrey Floo called me to confirm some suspicions of mine. I will speak to Severus after I've finished with you." The Headmaster turned serious. "Harry, how can I say this? You've come into an influx of magic."

The Gryffindor's mind slipped away from a fresh question about Dumbledore's 'suspicions' concerning Snape to his supposed magical influx. "Is that why I can't do magic? My core's fluctuating?"

While training with Professor Dumbledore Harry had been taught the more subtle areas of magical education to do with magical cores, auras and tapping into magical wells. The magic sometimes bordered on Grey, being somewhat Elemental, with Earth rituals and Summonings. His magic was deeply entwined with many Summoning rituals now as he had gathered some of his power from his core, where most wizards never touched. Therefore, of course, his first thought was that Voldemort's death had affected his magic. They were after all linked by his scar. But he wouldn't mind weakening magically. 'Perhaps it'd even stop the fear of the populace that if he ever went Dark he'd annihilate them all.' Harry shook his head with a small smile.

"It is just temporary though right? When my magical level settles down I can do magic again?"

The Headmaster sighed. "It's not going down Harry. It's going up."

"Up." Harry asked, between confusion and denial as he figured out why he was here. "Up as in, my magic is growing _more_? No. No." He pushed up out of his chair, agitated.

"We don't know if perhaps your scar and connection with Voldemort was dampening more powers of your own. Perhaps one of the Summonings had longer lasting effects than we thought. I don't know. But you've been in a coma because your body was trying to adapt to all the power you have. As you're awake now…we assume that your body has settled into some sort of equilibrium."

"I…I did feel a bit…energized on waking. But I don't really feel any different now. Is it done? This is all, right?" Harry asked beseechingly.

"I'm afraid to ask you to do a spell Harry. While you were asleep and I actually was next to you I could feel your magic. It's wild, untamed, untrained. It's different. What you feel now is only probably at most, thirty percent of the power your body possesses." Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkle-less. "You are truly the most powerful wizard alive Harry. And you've not reached your majority yet."

"Oh Gods." Harry fell back into his seat as what Dumbledore told him hit. "It's not over yet is it?" He didn't even have to bother to answer but Professor Dumbledore shook his head anyway.

"Your body has stored most of your magic, blocking it off from you. When you turn seventeen and reach your majority I expect you'll need to be brought back to Hogwarts for another bout of time. If even a half of your magical potential were reached you'd go into a coma again. You will never be able to fully harness what you possess. Your body wouldn't be able to take it. But, Harry the reason you can't do magic is because you have to relearn how to do it all. From Wingardium Leviosa."

"Relearn it? I don't understand…"

"If you were to try a simple Lumos with your wand…the intensity of the light would be equal to something of a firecracker going off. It wouldn't hurt you of course, but I'd be blinded. Shall I go outside and offer you a chance to try it wandlessly? The intensity would not be as great as you were still not fully trained in that area."

"I…I don't think I need to." Harry's voice was faint as he stared unseeingly at his shaking hands. He had reached internally for his magic and encountered…a wild thing. It wasn't the magical core he was familiar with. Perhaps he should eventually go back to the mediwitch…? Perhaps his knowledge of feeling that _thing_ when Voldemort had fallen would help them figure out what had happened.

"Harry. Do not be afraid of your abilities. A wizard of your magnitude could do great things for the wizarding world. Whatever field of magic you may decide to join after your graduation from Hogwarts would be lucky to have you."

"But I'm not normal. Never normal." Harry's voice shook as he replied tightly.

"Perhaps not. But mediocrity is overrated." The Gryffindor's head shot up in surprise as a hand landed on his shoulder. He'd never even heard Dumbledore get up. "After you wake from your majority I'd like you to come to my office. Remember that okay Harry?" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Y-yes Sir." He lowered his head accepting the comforting squeeze of his shoulder. "What…what happens now then?"

"Well, there's three more weeks to the year. We can start to retrain you before you go home. You can't go back to any of your classes of course. You do have to spend those two weeks of July with your family. But when you come back to Hogwarts…what you do after then is your own decision."

'That, that was something at least. This was his last summer with the Dursleys. He could get his own home. Do whatever he wanted…well, get his own home.' Harry gave a humorless laugh. 'When the Ministry finds out…I probably won't even be allowed free use of my wand.'

"We will find a way to help you control it. As long as they never know how much power you really have…" The Headmaster commented as though reading his mind.

"They won't consider me a threat." Harry raised his verdant eyes to Dumbledore. "Do you think it's wise to help me hide it though? Suppose, suppose on day in public I do lose control? Wouldn't it be wise for them to know what I'm really capable of?"

Dumbledore gave his favorite student a grim smile. "Even if they knew, if you lost control they wouldn't be able to stop you anyway, short of killing you, _somehow_. So why bother getting them all ruffled?" The blue eyes twinkled suddenly. "You don't deserve to live in fear. In fact, I guarantee you won't. I'll be one of the people teaching you. After all I'm second most powerful after you. I can pass on what little tricks I know."

Harry laughed, sending welled tears down his cheeks as he mustered a quirky grin. "Then three weeks isn't nearly enough time to get me trained is it Professor? But it's a place to start."

* * *

A/N: Now, allow me to clear this up again in case we have some mentally deficient people out there...#ahem#. I have finished this fic...ON MY COMPUTER. Meaning it's not finished posting...but it's all done on my comp. But I'm having some resolution issues so I wanted ideas if any reviewers had them on what I can add. But nevermind that, as I said I'll get back to you guys in about twenty chapters because obviously you can't give me ideas if you haven't read up to the point I stopped at.

Are we crystal now? Or still mud?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize to my readers but I'm glad all of you didn't misunderstand. I don't find all my reviewers stupid as one person said. I've forgiven Nimarah their misunderstanding. The only person who said they would not review again because I 'called my reviewers stupid', is in fact one of the idiots I was talking about! So for you dear reader, however glad I am you enjoy the story, don't ask stupid things of me if you don't want to be called stupid and if you never want to review again, #bows and breaks into song# BE MY GUEST! BE MY GUEST! #Unabashed editing# I'm not upset! In the least! If you wish to stop reviewing BE MY GUEEEEESSSSSST! You're not a FRIEND to me! So have your way indeed, YES BE MY GUESSSSSSSST! BE MY GUESSSSSSSST! #dances like crazy teapot, or was it the crabs?# Can't remember what Disney movie song she's butchering…**

**Anyway, all you other guys, Love ya bad! #puts on Sean Paul accent#**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Four

'Of all the nerve.' The Headmaster had better have some explanation for his stay in the Infirmary when he was obviously unhurt. If it also explained his sudden lack of marking of any kind he'd perhaps allow himself to be pacified. 'And if it has anything to do with that spell those brats put on me…' Well, he had been a spy. He could easily find a way to have three mysterious deaths be untraceable.

To make his mood worse when he made it to the gargoyle it wouldn't let him in. He snarled, he snapped, he commanded…it didn't even twitch.

"Ugly, hulking piece of rock!" He would kick it but he knew that it'd only hurt him, from experience. So he glared and turned, stalking off. He stalked down to the dungeons and glared at a few imbecilic children in the corridors, wondering what the hell they were staring at.

'Bothersome pests.' He snarled at the portrait guarding his room and spat out the password before striding in to throw himself in a chair. When he found the Headmaster the man would have some explaining to do.

Now to deal with the issue at hand. It was a week after the Final Battle if he was correct. The inside of the castle seemed fine but he was sure outside of Hogwarts was not holding together so well. Surely there was something he could do…but he was in an even worse mood than usual. He needed to brew a potion to relax himself.

He didn't know of Lupin's status right now but as the full moon was two weeks away he decided to take the time to brew the Wolfsbane potion. The base at least, since the second phase took twelve hours.

'Ah. No sleep tonight then.' But strangely enough he felt fine with that. 'Must be the week's sleep I had.'

He was actually working merrily, well as merrily as he got, on the base for the Wolfsbane when there was a knock on his door.

'Dumbledore.' Severus scowled. Damned man was finally here to explain things to him then?

He marched to his door and pulled it open with a dark look on his face. "What is it?"

It was McGonagall, with the Minister and a bunch of his Auror lap dogs behind him.

"Oh. It's you bunch."

"Umm. Uh, umm," One of his fine black eyebrows rose as McGonagall stuttered. Stuttered! He'd never heard the woman stutter in her life!

"Minerva, are you quite well?"

"Yes, yes! But of course." She gave a very uncharacteristic giggle. "The Minister and his Aurors are here to see you."

The red-robed special Aurors were gaping at him while the Minister polished his glasses on his robe and squinted at him vacantly.

"…are they?" 'Everyone seems to be off today. Utterly _off_ their rockers.' "How can I be of service?" He asked smoothly, voice like silk. 'Melt your hair off? Hex you female? Hang you upside down from the Great Hall ceiling?'

"Ah, ahem, we are here to…to…" Severus had tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, having just realized it was loose from his stay in the Infirmary.

"To…?" 'Blather on uselessly like dimwitted morons on my doorstep?'

"To…ah yes! To check your arm for the Dark Mark! Yes that's it!" The Minister looked away from him and started elbowing his Aurors to get their attention. The men jerked to attention for mere seconds before looking at Severus again and going limp.

'Am I the only sane person in the world?' Severus offered forward his arm jerkily to the closest Auror who made a strange sound before leaning forward slightly. The Potions Master's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Are you going to bloody look or not!?"

"Looking." The man croaked, rolling up his sleeve reverently.

"Sometime this year." Severus muttered under his breath. Finally the man had rolled the left sleeve past his elbow and all leaned forward to stare, even Minerva. His arm was clean, pure cream and Mark-less. "If that's all…"

"Wait! I have to…ahem," The Auror cleared his throat. "Make sure there's no concealment."

"Concea…You imbecile! You can't conceal a Mark with so much Dark magic!" Severus snapped.

"As it is I have to check." The man cleared his throat again and held his elbow with one hand while rubbing the area where the Dark Mark had been with gentle fingers.

Severus grew uncomfortable as the man continued to 'check for concealment'. 'It seems more like he's feeling me up!' Finally his patience snapped. "That's it! If you have some sort of fascination with stroking people's arms…go feed your sickness somewhere else! Don't darken my doorway again!" He snapped authoritatively. "In fact it would make me extraordinarily happy if you bunch would go jump in the lake!" With that he turned from the door and shut it with a snap.

"Really! Barking mad! The whole castle!" He stalked into his workroom, a billow of annoyance just as the door was knocked on again.

"You bloody simple-minded, asinine, ignorant…" Severus threw the door open and gave his hardest glare. "What the _bloody hell_ do you want!!??"

"Ah. My boy. I thought I just saw the Minister and a group of Aurors leaving the dungeons with Minerva."

Severus growled and tempered his glare. "Dumbledore." He ground out as he stepped aside to let him in. "They came to check me for the Mark. They found nothing. Which is exactly why I have to talk to you. Why don't I have the Mark anymore?"

"Before we get into that dear boy," Dumbledore was walking past his mantle fiddling with his books and few pictures. "Was there anything in particular you told Cornelius? He and his friends seemed in rather a hurry?"

"I told them to go jump in the lake. What does that have to do with…Headmaster!" Severus resisted the childish urge to stamp his foot as Dumbledore suddenly Disapparated out, leaving him talking to air. Everyone was confusing him today! What in Hades was going on!?

He fumed as he emptied out the base for the Wolfsbane, knowing he'd have to restart. He had laid out the ingredients again by the time the Headmaster deigned to return.

"What was so necessarily urgent that you didn't have the common courtesy to say you were going!?" Severus had worked himself into a fine rage and even the Headmaster wasn't able to not answer straightforwardly.

"I had to go save Cornelius and the Aurors from drowning themselves. Minerva also. They kept jumping into the lake repeatedly and the Squid seems to like red things."

Severus blinked. Then he blinked again. "You're joking right?"

"No. Dumbledore looked away from him slowly. "Dear boy, I'm sorry to have to tell you this in this manner but…apparently there's something in your heritage we, the staff of this school, and I'm assuming, most members of your family, didn't know about."

'His family? Heritage? Something they didn't know…? What the hell was Dumbledore talking about?' "Be blunt." Severus stated curtly.

"You seem to have some sort of magical creature within your nature. I'm assuming it's genetic and therefore not a temporary thing."

"Magical creature…don't be ridiculous! The Snapes were purebloods, even if my mother was a half. I think I'd know if my family had some sort of…of recessive gene or something."

"It's not what you're thinking Severus. I'm quite sure. This isn't some recessive gene or even a disease. You're an Incubus Severus. Or at least, the gene has manifested in you and you possess the abilities of an Incubus."

"That's not possible." Severus shook his head adamantly. "The idea is preposterous. The Snape's are a long line of old purebloods and my mother was born to a muggle man and pureblood witch! Neither of them would have…have been Incubi. Why do you think this!?"

"You just asked, very firmly, for the Minister and a group of Aurors along with Minerva, to jump into the lake…and they obeyed you. You don't find that strange?"

"That can be blamed on their combined lack of brain matter. And Minerva seemed off today." Severus replied flippantly. "It proves nothing."

"So you don't find your changed state strange either? Your lack of markings as you mentioned before. Have you even looked at yourself in a mirror since your release from the Infirmary?"

Severus narrowed his coal black eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because then you'll see what I say is true. You shall need to research what you are so you can control your abilities. Even now some Enthrall is drifting off you unconsciously because of the way you command with your voice. And you would have also noticed I'm not looking into your eyes."

Severus felt confused until he called on his knowledge of Dark Creatures. Incubi…Incubi had the ability to draw people to them. Enthrall it was called. They could control through this power and if their prey looked upon the Incubus… "Oh." 'That's why everyone has been acting like a nitwit around me.'

"You see what I say is true?"

"What does this mean for me then? Can I no longer teach?" Severus fell into an armchair. "What am I to do with my life? For all I wished for freedom I don't have the money to follow my aspirations…" 'And dreams are foolish.'

"Well, one good thing about the Minister's visit. He has to say he found no Mark on you and therefore your family's vaults will be accessible again."

Severus was glad he was already sitting. "Really." The Snape vaults. There were only two but they were both high security and surely filled with valuables. Suddenly his dreams didn't seem so far fetched.

"But…before your mind wanders Severus," The Headmaster's voice pulled him back. "You should really read up on what you are."

"Yes. Yes, of course I will. Thank you for informing me." The Professor nodded and turned to make his way out.

"Oh and a substitute will be found for the last three weeks of this year. I'm sure you'll need the time to research and collect yourself. You will also find you will be needing permission to leave the school at least once a month for a day or two so you have it from this point on. When your name is officially cleared of course, all restrictions will be lifted. Good day my boy."

With that Dumbledore left Severus blinking at his closed chamber door.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was a very fast update to clarify, because I didn't want anyone innocently to think I meant them too. But don't expect this all the time! #wags finger# 

Err, and about the beta reader thing...I don't have one because, as this random update suggests, I update whenever I feel like it and don't feel like waiting...however I make my very best effort to read over my own things and find mistakes. However I do miss them sometimes, gomen#bows#, and...heck, I'm known for my run-on sentences.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Eh heh heh heh. #looks guilty# long time, no update? #ducks flying vegetables# I KNOW!! I KNOW!! I'm a lazy sod! Yes masters and mistresses! Of course, masters and mistresses. So sorries masters and mistresses…**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Five

The next morning found Harry awkwardly accepting congratulations from Dean and Neville in their dorm. Seamus was a patient at St. Mungo's for some fairly easy to fix spell damage, considering how bad it could have been being locked in a half transformed state. He was a bit nervous of the idea of going down to the Great Hall, as it would be his first public appearance since Voldemort's defeat but Ron was here with him and Hermione would be meeting them in the common room.

He just hoped most people remembered he was still just Harry. A Gryffindor classmate that just happened to get into more trouble than they did.

"Hey mate. Don't worry about it. Everyone's just glad to have you back." Ron said quietly after Dean and Neville left.

"Have I told you you've gotten a lot more perceptive lately? Must be all that time with Hermione." Harry gave a laugh.

"Actually Malfoy's made me get smarter. Now you've got him hanging around us I can't be the dumb one anymore." Ron grimaced moving out of the room. Harry followed him shrugging into his robes with a frown.

"You were never the 'dumb one' Ron. We each have our own strengths. Draco only adds his own to ours. And I know you two are still uncomfortable together but I'm telling you! If you'd both get over this two hundred year old family feud crap, you'd be great friends!" Harry jogged down the stairs behind Ron who seemed to be trying to get away.

"Trying to convince him to bury the hatchet with Draco again?" Hermione's partially amused voice asked as she stood from an armchair before the dead fire in the den.

"What can I say? My head's just as hard as his." Ron snorted lightly heading to the portrait making Harry smile and Hermione give him a knowing look.

"Come on. We're already a bit later than everyone else and we don't want to be late for class."

"Ron," Hermione put a hand to her chest dramatically. "I think I'm having hallucinations that talk."

"Har har. Ferret's probably waiting for us." Ron stepped out of the portrait.

"Is it too much to hope that there was perhaps even a trace of affection in that?" Harry beseeched Hermione as she laughed quietly.

"A bit too soon to hope for that much Harry. Let's go eat though. Ron's right, we can't be late."

They made it down to the Great Hall about ten minutes later and Draco met them in the outside foyer off the Hall with a smirk for Harry.

"Alright there Scarhead?"

The green-eyed boy laughed. "Perfect. Clean bill of health, thanks." 'Well, except for the 'too much latent magic in your body, might kill you' thing.'

The blonde turned serious. "Brace yourself then. The hounds have heard the saviour is awakened." He continued over Harry's blanch. "I'm not going to sit with you guys today. I understand you probably need a little time to…" He waved his hands together, gesturing to them. "I won't interrupt the Gryffindor moment."

Ron looked surprised at his thoughtfulness as Hermione gave Draco a nod and smile and Harry enveloped Draco in a quick hug. "You're our friend too. Don't forget that."

"I can't, what with you embracing me bodily all over the place. Really Potter," Draco stepped away after embarrassed, straightening his clothes. "What exhibitionism."

Ron picked then to push open the doors to the Great Hall. "At least no one saw."

"I'd say more be thankful the two people that saw know you two are just friends." An older, weary but amused voice quipped behind them. Harry froze as Ron, Hermione and Draco whipped around.

"Hello Harry." Remus said cheerfully when he finally turned with Sirius propped against him, grinning widely, even all bandaged up from permanent scar damage the Healers couldn't fix.

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry threw himself at his _two_ godfathers excitedly. "Sirius…Sirius you're…"

"Here?" The man winced and laughed as Harry let him go. "While you were taking your extended nap, Remus and the Headmaster had been working to make sure my pardon got through faster. What with the more solid proof of Peter's body than just witnesses having seen him."

"I can't believe you're here! Oh Merlin I'm glad." Harry buried himself in another hug, unaware half the Great Hall could see him, what with the doors open.

"I'm going to go melt into my bench at the table now." Draco sidled off after giving a short nod to Sirius and Remus.

When Sirius and Harry finally let go of each other, the two older adults turned their eyes to the other two members of the Gryffindor trio. "So what are you bunch planning to do to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Harry blinked. "Umm, going to get breakfast?"

"You're not planning on doing anything?" Sirius looked to the side as Remus elbowed him lightly and whispered something. "Oh…right. Well, we can still go out or something the day after your birthday? How's that?"

"That'd be…that'd be great Sirius." Harry gave a weak grin. "We had better get into the Hall. Are you going to be here long?"

"Actually we're getting a suite near the teacher's quarters." Sirius looked devious as he grinned again. "We'll be here for the last few weeks of the year and who knows about next…"

Remus snorted at Sirius' attempt at being mysterious. "The Headmaster's trying to convince u_s_ to share the D.A.D.A professor spot."

"That's great news." Hermione interjected. "You were our best Defense teacher after all…Remus." She said hesitant, blushing lightly.

"Well, we'll get a chance to speak again soon. And before you all have to go back referring to me as Professor, so don't worry about it." Remus smiled. "You go on Harry. Hang in there." He said more softly. "We'll talk soon."

'He knew.' Harry nodded faintly. 'Of course he would. He was one of his trainers.' "I'm going to be having some free time for the next few days anyway so I'll be able to drop by and see you."

"Until then." Remus wrapped him in a half loose hug, seeing as he was still supporting Sirius before the two of them started to walk slowly to the stairs. Harry had turned quickly and strode to Gryffindor table before Hermione could ask her burning question.

"What do you mean you're going to have some free time coming up?" Ron frowned, speaking quietly. "Exams may have been cancelled but the teachers are just going to give us harder end of year course work to make up for it. And extra homework." He added on with a groan.

Okay, it had been Ron's burning question. Harry shook off his surprise. "Well, believe it or not I'm still training with the Headmaster and the professors. That's probably half the reason Remus is back at the school when it's obvious he and Sirius should be at Grimmauld resting."

"But why? Voldemort's gone. The war's over." Hermione whispered back urgently. "Is there something the public doesn't know about? Something gone wrong?" She pushed some toast at him.

"Of course not Hermione. I just want to finish my training. I wasn't quite done with…some of the more technical areas I was interested in so…" Harry said slowly, emphasizing his words carefully.

"The…" Hermione frowned at him. "Earth stuff?"

"Yes." Harry hissed back. "So I want to finish it. That's all."

"But why do you have to miss classes for that this time? And what does it have to do with Remus? I thought he was only tutoring you in Advanced Defense magic. You had after-class hours with both of them before…him and Dumbledore." Ron said.

"I…I also need time to rest too." Harry lowered his head. "I was run ragged before. What with all the research and spell casting…"

Ron's head shot up at that and he looked at the Head table suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked confused, following his stare.

"Where's…Snape?" Harry blinked at the tentative question and then turned to Hermione who was blushing into her oatmeal.

"Umm, in his quarters I assume? He woke up after I did." Harry offered curiously.

"Really?" Hermione muttered into her bowl. Ron glared across the table at her.

"Don't even think it. I agree with Malfoy. You shouldn't…" He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Gods, did I just say what I think I said?"

"What are you guys talking about?!?" Harry finally asked as curiosity overtook him.

"Didn't you…_see_ him?" Hermione looked at him flabbergasted. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to…?"

"As to…?" Harry raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"I guess you'll see soon enough. He'll be teaching you right?" Ron started to shovel food into his mouth and Hermione looked away from him, going back to her oatmeal. Harry shrugged and decided that, as long as they weren't asking questions about him, he didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Don't hurt me! #cowers#

Show me you still love me with reviews?#smiles winningly#


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: #looks lazy and replete# Hisss….**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Six

Severus Snape was currently buried in the books of his family's private library, barricaded in his rooms. He had spent the last ten days looking through numerous of the family bloodline books and _none_ of them mentioned anything towards the bloodline being tainted.

Yet he could not refute what Albus had said. A short walk to the bathroom mirror after their conversation had confirmed that indeed, his visage had changed dramatically. No wonder the nitwits had been staring. He looked like…well, like some bloody ponce! Like Lockhart or something.

Somehow though his basic features had not changed, they had been enhanced to turn him into…as his mirror stated 'a handsome rake'.

He had days ago abandoned hope of finding written proof of the Snape's tainted bloodline and simply focused on researching Incubi to the fullest. He steered clear of the more delicate information of his new species and focused instead on the more obscure things, like types of Incubi and locations of clans. But eventually he couldn't help coming around to feeding and mating.

'_Mating!_' Severus shouted internally as he skimmed that part of the tome. 'Really!' He snorted. As if he needed some man or Circe help him, annoying twit of a woman to complete him! Please, this information must apply to the more, inhuman version of the Incubus. He couldn't be, at most, more than half Incubus, therefore these rules didn't apply to him. And as for the information on feeding? He snorted through his nose as he read again.

_The Enthrall of an Incubus has no effect upon their mate but if a union has not yet been formed, is the most useful tactic of the species for acquiring a meal. In a way similar to hypnotism but with no real mental manipulation, more an urging, an Incubi can convince its prey to be willing to have involved sexual contact so it can receive the magical surge needed from the process. Copulation is of course the most powerful form of feeding but simple sexual contact as brief as a kiss can be a snack for an Incubus, of course depending on how passionate the kiss is. The results of each encounter also depend on the type of Incubus._

_A normal Sex demon (Succumbi, Incubi etc) could survive on mild feedings (kissing, petting) daily. A more powerful sexual demon would require more in depth attention. A Higher sex demon, one of the old bloodline or noble class absolutely cannot survive healthily on the 'snacking' form of feeding without causing harm to themselves. Full copulation must occur at least once a month and even in between there must be some form of sexual contact for brief feedings. If a Higher sex demon limits itself to a month without feedings they will come to look haggard and worn out and within a two-week period from then without further feedings shall promptly die._

"Promptly die my arse." Severus snapped at the book. "Who the hell wrote this over dramatic piece of trash anyway!" Pity this book was considered the bloody authority on the subject. 'Didn't he have a drier tome on this subject somewhere?' He switched to another book and tried to recollect himself on the area he had been studying.

_It is most magical, the meeting of Incubi and mate. Feeding is of the essence between the pair and in rare cases, multiple partners but more so than the process of feeding is the connections made. The dependency of an Incubi on its mate surpasses that of a Veela and Incubi can be even more jealous and possessive of their mates than the other species._

_Of course finding ones mate is not as simple as going out and picking a handsome partner. Magical power is important depending on the type of Incubi. And the Incubi does have a major part to do with the process of mate picking in that connections are made long before it is time to begin actual copulating. Incubi and mates feel unnatural attraction towards each other. The scent of their mate to an Incubus can send them into an almost instant ravenous need for sexual attention and the touch of the Incubus to their mate echoes this feeling leading to, ten times out of ten, a fierce romp in the bed…_

"Oh for Merlin's sake! This is supposed to be an educational book on Incubi not a bloody love novel!" Severus slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. That was it. That was absolutely it! He didn't need to read anymore of that…that trash! It plainly didn't apply to him! He had not, as they termed it in those wastes of parchment, 'fed' in almost three weeks and he was perfectly…perfectly fine!

The fact he was now beginning to tire after a week straight of staying up all night researching did not factor in. After all he had simply worked off all that energy he had accumulated from his time in a coma. And if he looked a bit less 'fresh' than he had he day Albus had talked to him, that was bloody well good! He didn't want to look a freaking ponce like Lockhart and what could a _human_ expect after not sleeping for a week!

As far as Severus Snape was concerned, that trash on Incubi was for the animals. And he was not one.

He had to speak to the Headmaster concerning how he could control his powers of course and whether his status as not completely human would affect his ability to teach or whether the governors would let him, but he didn't plan on wasting more of his time cramped in here with those things. Severus marched into his bedroom and ignoring his mirror, which was now asking him why he was wasting away, 'foolish thing', he dressed himself as he would for a class and put on a fresh set of robes for a visit to the Headmaster.

It was during class which he found fortunate, he didn't want to run into any students who would stare. Even in his rooms, word had reached him through a meddlesome Minerva that the students were gossiping about some 'improvement in his health'. He scowled darkly and snapped 'peppermint pasties' at the gargoyles who jumped aside swiftly.

'If only he could be free of them all. Perhaps soon he might be…' he pondered the possibility as he rode the staircase up but Professor Dumbledore's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Come in Severus." The Potions Master scowled as he stepped into the man's office after opening the door and shut it with a loud 'clip' behind him.

"Headmaster. I've come to discuss what effect you feel my…problem will have on my ability to teach and no I don't want any," 'Sodding!' "lemon drops." Severus' lip curled in distaste as he sat. "Or tea!" He hurried out as Dumbledore's mouth opened.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed and looked at him over his glasses. "I see you haven't used your couple of days permission off the grounds to relax."

"You told me to study what I was and I have. When I wish to vacation I will but I don't see why I must leave in the middle of the term." Severus sneered.

"It is actually Severus, the end of term with only…oh, a week and three days left? You are quite free to leave now if you wish as your classes have been taken over. And if you had read up on your _heredity_," Dumbledore stressed with a twinkle. "You would know you need a day or two to…relax."

Severus' mind imploded a second later in understanding before he scowled darkly at Dumbledore and snapped out. "I do not need to _relax!_ I want to know whether I can continue teaching next year! Even if my vaults are released and my financial future secure, I still want to be employed one way or another. So can you inform me whether I will be teaching or striking out on my own…instead of slandering my pride with your…and those books' insinuations that I need to be laid!" The last word almost echoed in Dumbledore's domed room when Severus finished, panting.

The Headmaster's blue eyes stared at his chest for a moment before the man lowered his eyes with a sigh. "Very well Severus. If you insist on it being this way. Yes you may continue to teach. I have informed the needed people of your genetics but have assured them you will under control by next year. I can also help you control your powers if you wish or professionals can be brought in. Amelia was most understanding of your plight, having a third cousin who is quarter Veela."

Severus grit his teeth in the wake of the Headmaster's reply. "Fine. Your assistance shall be enough I'm sure. I do not need some gawking, barely post-pubescent Ministry official here to witness my," 'Problem!' "…_heredity_. And if I am not needed for the rest of the term I shall take leave back to my quarters for some needed sleep."

"You should be warned Severus. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have returned to the castle. Harry Potter's extracurricular magical education has been further continued due to some…extenuating circumstances and by next term you too might be needed to retrain him."

"Retrain him? What? Did the imbecile lose what little useful brain matter he had in the battle?" Severus muttered snidely, in a bitter mood.

"We're actually not quite sure what happened. All we can be sure of is, his core is fluctuating out of control and without him gaining a grip on it somehow he will quite likely blow the castle sky high when his majority hits." The Headmaster popped another candy into his mouth as Severus stared.

'Surely with the flippant way he just…' Severus stared. 'He couldn't be serious…' The Professor blinked and shook his head. "But he won't be here in July…"

"I don't expect his majority to be on time. And myself and the others shall be working on delaying it in fact, as we plan on strengthening some wards in the dungeons to room Harry during his days there. I would appreciate it too if you might work on some potions to delay his magical unleashing. A suppressor or two?" Dumbledore looked seriously to the left of Severus' head. "He shall go through his majority here where he has the greatest chance of survival. Anyway Severus! I believe you had plans for some rest. You look like you need it." He was steered from his chair and to the door before being shoved lightly through. "I shall see you when I see you next dear boy. Good day!"

And the door was slammed.

* * *

A/N: Umm, I know you guys despise me right about now…this is my first update in…five months even though the fic is done on my comp. I will now proceed to flood you daily until this is all posted. I'd planned an alternative ending but you shall just have to deal with the one I did write. 


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Someone revised my plan to post not once a day but once a week so here I am again. Got scared didn't ya?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Seven

The past two weeks had to have been some of the most demanding of his life, Harry decided as he flopped into his bed. Instead of having a normal schedule like his classmates Harry spent his days in one-on-one studying with his professors, taking up their free hours and what little he had and the free ones he had he spent alone studying as his friends were in classes.

Why just today he had been rigorously been ordered through making a Patronus again and again until he was exhausted. Physically anyway. As much as he spelled and chanted and magicked and destroyed…his magical reserves never got emptied.

Harry stared up at his canopy, green eyes closed tight. For the first time in his life he was afraid of his own power. He had been wondering if perhaps relearning Occlumency could assist in his growing internal fears and had ventured to the Headmaster's office a few days ago during class time only to see Snape sweeping away down the other end of the corridor back to the dungeons.

He had of course heard the rumours like any other student in the school…and looking at Snape now, well only getting a brief peek really, it was hard to believe. Ron swore up and down, and fluently, on his life that Snape had looked like 'a sodding different person' when he had woke up and that Draco his own godson, had been checking him out. According to Ron. Harry had to wonder how he noticed that if he wasn't doing it too.

If his friends said so, Harry wanted to believe…but…and of course when he had continued up to the Headmaster's office and inquired about Snape, the Headmaster just twinkled at him and said something about the Professor being fine and just taking some time off. Harry had of course asked if that meant the Professor wouldn't be assisting the others with his training or rather retraining and the Headmaster had assured him that the harder parts of Defense that had bordered on the other side, that he had learned and not quite finished, would be resumed by the Potions Master next year.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes in the dark again. That reminded him. Once again he hadn't talked to the Headmaster about those suspicions he said he'd had about Snape, the 'mystery' behind his going into a coma and waking up the same time as him. Harry would admit the timing was a bit weird but the Headmaster could turn a molehill into a mountain really. Not to mention Hermione and her strange quest to solve the mystery of Snape's sudden good looks. The girl was persistent! She had been studying the Snape bloodline for the past week since the Professor showed no signs of returning to the classroom.

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his side away from the hangings. Dammit! He was wired like a spark plug and he couldn't sleep!

He would have liked to have seen the Snape the others had seen. Apparently he had looked good enough to shake the foundations of Ron's safe orderly world. And when Ron had accused, Draco hadn't denied checking out his godfather besides sending Ron a dirty look. And Hermione…Hermione had blushed. If he still had friends free the same hours he did he might be able to confess he thought he was gay. Had been thinking about guys and sex, 'well he _was_ sixteen', and sex and guys almost every other night before the battle. Strangely enough, he'd felt wired in an invigorating way before. Now it was sort of a tired of being hyper wired. And along with his lack of physical power while his magical survived swimmingly, was a sudden fall back into horniness. Horniness he couldn't fix because he was bloody well too tired to put a hand down his bottoms and have a little rub off.

Harry groaned into his pillow. Why? Why was it always him? He rolled onto his stomach in hopes his little problem would go away muffled in the sheets.

At least there was a good side to all this. Remus and Sirius were going to be D.A.D.A professors jointly next year. And Remus had healed up well, though the transformation this week would surely put him back into a bit of pain again. Sirius had had his bandaged removed and the scar damage wasn't as great as had been anticipated. His face was mostly clear of scars except for one gash by his eye he insisted the ladies found rakish and he had reassured Harry he would have been happy even if he needed a mask for the rest of his life.

Because he was free. And could watched him grow up now.

He let out a low groan again. Speaking of growing…perhaps…perhaps he could manage…

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"I was sort of happy we weren't having end of year exams. Then they started piling all this work on us! And there's only two days left of term! Can you believe it?!" Ron said stuffing a roll into his mouth, while speaking to Dean. "'uh! Ee 'arry."

"Hi…" Harry stepped over the bench and sat down. Hermione was sitting on the other side of him looking at Ron is distaste before returning to the book before her. "Whatcha reading?"

"Hmm? Oh. Book." She muttered out absently. Harry shook his head and looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

While depleted, the exodus had not been as bad there as had been expected when Voldemort attacked. In fact the higher rate of absences from Hufflepuff was noted by all and the House rivalry had been cut from brute viciousness to mere competitive spirit.

Draco was sitting chatting to Blaise Zabini and when his friend elbowed him he looked up to see Harry staring. The grey eyes rolled before Draco waved a dismissive hand at him, the closest a Malfoy would get to waving at someone, Harry smirked and waved back blatantly.

"Oi mate. Do you actually have class with us today? You're still here and not rushing off to the Headmaster's office or something." Ron asked softly, actually tactful.

"Ah…umm, I'm not quite free yet. We might finish, well, when the term does. I don't think I'll be in classes the rest of this year at all." Harry summoned the pumpkin juice pitcher to his hand, nonchalantly. He had caught up to fourth year spells in terms of learning how to cast them, holding back, instead of with all his power as he would have before, but the Headmaster was still worried about his lack of control in terms of magic in general. And though he could be taught control with a wand, what would happen if he ever was involved in a runic or Summoning ritual again?

"Oh. Well darn you're lucky." Ron sighed heavily. "You had gotten good at that stuff you were doing so finishing it up must be easy. We, on the other hand, are being piled with all this work…" The red head went back to lamenting the loss of end of term exams.

Hermione 'hmm-ed' speculatively looking up from her book at him, making Harry curious. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Well…have you seen Professor Snape recently?"

He raised an eyebrow. 'If he didn't know better he'd think Hermione liked the professor or something…Cept Harry knew she only blushed around Remus.'

"I saw him…uhh, last week Friday. Yeah, five days ago." Harry nodded looking up from frowning at his toast while thinking. "Why?"

"How'd he look?" Hermione leaned forward eagerly.

"Err, the same? Well, he looked like he might have washed his hair sometime recently. It wasn't all that greasy as it usually is. But same living-dead complexion and permanent scowl. Why?"

Hermione muttered to herself. Harry caught the words 'regression' and 'knew it' but she didn't reveal anything else, only going back to her book.

Well at least she wasn't trying to find out about him. How could he tell his friends he was a dangerous time bomb about to explode with enough magical energy to level the wizarding world as they knew it?

* * *

A/N: Fear not, as long as there is strength in my hands and electricity in my house...lol, along with net of course, I will continue to update.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognise. All HP characters and places belong to JK Rowling.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Eight

He had thought he was going to make it. At least until the end of term before he had to admit that he was lying to himself. He was tired and sleep wasn't helping, in the rare times he did manage to get to sleep. For some reason he felt edgy and that in itself stopped him from sleeping but he knew it wasn't the reason for his continuous lack of energy.

A mere two days until the end of term and he was as book had said he would be. Haggard and worn out. And it wasn't even a full month yet. But then again, when was the last time he had had sex? Or even pleasured himself?

Severus covered his face with a groan, clenching both of his hands in his hair. No, he had done that last night for the first time in months but it hadn't helped. In fact perhaps it had made it worse. After he had climaxed he had felt even more sluggish and a need…a need for _more_ had sprung up.

He didn't want to prove Albus right. He didn't want to prove the books right. He didn't even want to admit he wasn't fully human.

'But I am. I am, not human. And if I don't…do this, this feeding I'm going to die.' Die. Did he want to die after miraculously surviving the Dark Lord? If perhaps death would be swift and without complication, yes. He didn't feel like he had anything to look forward to in life as an animal, pretty much. For that was how magical beings were really referred to in books, animals.

But he would slowly wither away. Day by day without sexual contact and his magic would deplete, he would become skeletal and one day just give up on living and die. He couldn't die like that. It was…it was…

"Unacceptable." He whispered to his rooms. He had pride damned it. But his pride was the same thing that had him balking at the idea of taking some stranger to his bed.

He could go to one of the brothels in Knockturn. No questions asked as long as you paid. 'But to be _seen_ down in there…' Severus rubbed his face roughly.

Tonight. He could hold out until tonight. He'd go into muggle London if he had to. But he would bloody well find someone. And try to withhold himself from…full sexual contact.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

He had slunk up to the Headmaster's office like a reproached child and informed him he would be leaving the castle for the night. The Headmaster had only nodded and wished him luck and told him he could return the next day, no need to rush.

Severus laughed bitterly to himself. He probably wouldn't be able to find someone willing to sleep with him, the way he looked now. He had magicked his robes into a muggle trench coat and was wearing a simple polo shirt and slacks beneath it as he prowled the dregs of muggle London. All he needed to do was find a damned prostitute…

"Hey Mister. Err," The man's voice paused as Severus turned to look at him blankly. "ahhm, do you, do you have some change? I sort of…need…need…"

Passible. Short, brown-haired inconspicuous muggle of a man. "If you're working down here you should know what you have to do to get it." Severus emphasized, sneering. 'Would simply implying strongly work?'

The man swayed forward, stumbled and righted himself before walking up to him, glassy eyed. "We can…go to my apartment."

'Keep eye contact as much as possible and speak pervasively.' "That would be…fine." Severus stared down at the man. 'This had better work!'

It had been going well at first, Severus decided. He and the man had exited to his apartment and with an implication on his part, they had both ended up naked in the man's bed, engaged in foreplay. At least he had figured out a part of using his power, his manipulation of his voice. Severus had planned on using that to only get a blow job and leaving. It had only been three weeks after all. Surely he didn't need more than that!

So, he had made himself vulnerable to the man and asked for oral sex.

And it wasn't like the muggle could resist him. He _had_ got what he had asked for. It was only…at the first touch of the man to his sex he had suddenly felt…ravenous. As if there were a pit where his stomach used to be with a beast in it and it needed to be fed. So he had opened his senses, mental and magical and somehow unconsciously, ordered more. That was how he now found himself groaning with gratification into a stuffy pillow as he was plowed into from some nameless muggle man!

And Merlin did it feel good. When the man came and collapsed against his back he was still hard and though he felt he could physically climax if urged, he would still be unsatisfied he knew instinctively.

"If you're quite done could you get off." Severus muttered rolling his head. The muggle, still unnamed groaned as he shifted off him.

"Geez, did you take Viagra or something? I can't…can't go again."

Useless incompetent…! "Fine." Severus made his displeasure known in a glare before climbing out of bed going for his garments. He removed his wand his back to the bed while the muggle was cowering, in shame actually of not being able to satisfy him, and turned on him. "Obliviate. Dormus." The man fell back into the bed, sound asleep.

Severus redressed himself quickly, with only one plan in mind. Get to a brothel in Knockturn.

With the coat changed back into its original form, Severus simply walked into Diagon Alley and turned down into the alley he desired. Entering the brothel building alone and stretching out his magic, somehow he knew inherently what to do, he fed on just the sexual energy flooding through the place. Finding someone was even simpler.

The first man he clapped eyes on he pointed at and said lowly. "Sex. Now."

There was no need for more.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus unfolded himself from his uncomfortable position and moaned softly as he stretched his much abused body and yawned softly. 'Mm, first night's good rest in ages. Feel like I got hit by a threstral though. And Circe my back hurts…' He froze as he stood taking in his surroundings again. 'What the…where…'

Brothel. Knockturn. He turned hurriedly to look at the pungent bed. "Shit." It slipped out before he fully understood what he was seeing. Three men were still in the bed entangled in a pile of arms and legs and as he watched he saw one of them stretch languidly before yawning uncouthly.

"Merlin you're a devil…get back in bed and we can…" The man's eyes seemed to finally register Severus. "Bloody hell! What the…!"

"Obliviate! Dormus!" According to the man's reaction his post-coital good looks had returned. He didn't usually try wandless magic on the higher level spells but apparently due to his recent feeding his magical power was boosted and the spell actually worked as he wished, over all three men at once. "Damn it all."

He dressed hurriedly unconscious of his ruffled elegance and swiftly left after placing some coins on the dresser. The three whores would wake knowing they had worked but not with whom, and as long as he paid they wouldn't try to find out. Meanwhile he had to get back into Hogwarts as soon as possible before the castle came alive because he certainly couldn't sneak back into the dungeons looking like he'd been out gallivanting all night.

Severus exited the brothel and as soon as he darkened their doorway he Apparated for Hogsmeade and the gates of Hogwarts school. 'If Merlin is merciful no one will see me returning.' He hurried along dragging his fingers through his hair. 'Did he look that much like a ruffian? Damned that place for not having a mirror. No time to waste conjuring one. What time…?' A quick 'tempus' informed him it was nine forty-seven and no student should be wandering the corridor at that time.

His memories of after the muggle man were all a pleasurable rush. He wasn't quite sure he had been in possession of himself while making the trip to Knockturn really. All he had known was that he needed more than that man could give. But he was satisfied now. Three mediocre excuses for wizards and one muggle later. That need, that he had felt earlier, was a pleasant ball of warm satisfaction in his stomach. For his salacious behaviour last night he really shouldn't feel so…good, but dammit he did!

'Is this what I will always feel like after feeding? This…repulsive to my intellect but yet ultimately satisfying to my nature…contentment?' He didn't like the losing control part. The not knowing what he was doing to get what he wanted to fill the need. But he couldn't fault the results…he felt invigorated, both physically and magically, he realized as he pushed open the foyer doors slowly.

'I can't live like this.' Severus decided. 'Not having to do this every month! Surely, there must be some way to overcome this problem of his without having to resort to unnamed and unknown men every month.' Dating? No, he couldn't imagine actually having to become involved with someone for the sake of sex. Perhaps…an inhibitor? Basically a variant of what he was making for Potter at present. But his sexual needs weren't of a tactile kind brought upon him. It was a part of his genetics. He would have to fundamentally break down his biological makeup to find a way to change his nature.

Perhaps there wasn't an escape in his beloved potions this time but somehow…

Turning the corner down a corridor hurriedly from the Great Hall he only had to turn again to go down the stairs to the dungeons when he ran into someone violently and took a stumbling step back.

"I apolo…" It had slipped out before he caught himself and tried to look intimidating.

"Sorry professor!" A voice he had grown familiar with in the past year spoke frantically. "I was just rushing to Professor McGona…" The boy who had crashed into him, who was barely a head shorter now, looked up in apology that quickly turned to shock. The tanned cheeks started to turn pink as his look turned into a stare of awe.

"Potter." He growled out, scowling darkly. Who else would be around when he shouldn't be. To catch Severus Snape as he was. The Potions Master's dark look morphed into a sneer as the boy continued to gawk. "What!? Shut your mouth, you look like a landed trout! And don't you have somewhere to be? I'm sure it's during class time. Five points from Gryffindor Potter."

"But I was…! My timetable isn't…What are you doing out of your rooms then!?" The green eyes had quickly turned belligerent as the young man glared back up at him and turned the tables. "I thought you were sick!"

"I said don't you have somewhere to go Potter!" Severus said, putting as much authority into his voice as he could muster and practically forcing his magic into his voice to get Potter to flee. "And ten more points from Gryffindor!"

The conqueror of Voldemort spluttered indignantly before turning on his heel and marching off back in the direction he had come from. Severus glared after him for a moment before realizing he was suffering from a pleasing buzz of arousal again for no apparent reason.

"Dammit!" Severus spat out to the empty corridor. He couldn't be 'hungry' again already! He strode down the stairs into the dungeons, unconscious of the trailing scent of grass, chocolate and boy-musk he abandoned behind.

* * *

A/N: #comes out from under rock# #hacks authorial voice, long gone from disuse# Update. #tosses it out#

Review. #points down#


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing. Sue me for nothing._

A/N: If anyone is interested in Bleach, Gundam Wing or Naruto, I've just kicked out my babies to be criticized by the world. Feel free to browse them after this.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

Chapter Nine

Tomorrow Harry would be leaving Hogwarts to spend his last summer with the Dursleys. This was the summer he would turn seventeen and become an adult. This was the summer he would reach his majority and hopefully not explode into a bright magical nova. This was the summer that would herald the changes that he would experience in his last and final year of Hogwarts. And tomorrow was the last day before the countdown would start…and yet, all he could do was wander around in a daze.

Harry didn't know what to think. He now totally, completely and unquestioningly believed everything his friends had said about Snape. Something had happened to him. Overnight he had morphed into…into…

'Into a God.' Harry moaned soundlessly under his breath, feet moving mechanically, as he remembered the Potions Master looking down on him after they had first bumped into each other. His face had been blank appraisal before it had registered 'Potter, bane of existence' and the man had begun to scowl, and Harry would like to believe, for a moment, the man had been assessing him.

He had certainly spent a moment checking out the professor! Every single outrageous word Ron had said was true. The man's hair, unbound and ruffled as it had looked did resemble raw black silk. And his skin was like cream! Milk cream that didn't have a flaw of difference in it. And sure, he hadn't seen the professor since before the battle but unless he was hiding out with a gym machine down there in his rooms, the man had become a bit more muscular in a very pleasing way. And his eyes for the moment before he had turned hostile…had looked like a cat's after it had got at the cream. Satiated and content. Languid black pools. It was no wonder between the first 'Potter' and 'five points from Gryffindor', he had gained a small problem down south.

"…ry! HARRY!" Harry jumped visibly before turning to look at Ron.

"Sorry. Sorry, what were you saying?" He flushed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head.

"Malfoy and I want to know if you want to go flying. But if you're so distracted we'd best keep you away from a broom. I've been calling you for the past minute mate. What were you thinking about?" Ron asked curiously as he and Draco paused from their walk around the lake.

'Snape.' "Uh, nothing important. Just, you know, the stuff I'm working on with the professors." Harry waved off the question with a smile. 'Hell, even when the man had started to look mad he had still looked good. Way edible. His lips had been pink like a freshly turning cherry…'

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit…out of it." Draco queried leaning over closer to him.

'Happy. Snape had looked…happy. Like he just got laid or something. Suppose he was seeing someone and he had just got back from being with them?' Harry scowled mentally. 'He _had_ snuck back into the school looking like he had just been shagged, when he was supposed to be 'taking a break' in his quarters.' It still of course left the question though of how his looks had changed…but Hermione could help with that. After all she'd been researching Snape for the past couple of weeks.

And damn, but he was hard again.

"POTTER!"

"What?" Harry shouted back, jumping again.

"Get your head out of the clouds before I'm tempted to hex you bald all over! What's wrong with you Potter? Going daft? Go inside before you get hit by a stray bludger or something. You're obviously not on Earth today!"

"Bollocks. Sorry Draco. I'm just…distracted. I'm sorry okay? I'll see you guys inside. Play fair." Harry turned and decided to hurry inside. He had to talk to Hermione. Perhaps she had found out something and didn't tell them because Ron and Draco didn't approve. Because he was now with her. He wanted to find out what had happened to Severus Snape.

_HPSSHPSSHPSS_

"Hey Harry, did you want to talk…!" Hermione yelped as he took hold of her arm and started to hustle her down the corridor, eagerly heading for the Room of Requirement. "Harry!"

"Shush! I really need to talk to you."

He let go of her arm once they were in front of the tapestry and started pacing frantically. 'A room! Any room! Soundproof preferably. But a room!'

When the handle appeared he almost yelled 'finally' and dragged Hermione inside slamming the door.

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" Hermione let him urge her into a chair though, before he took the armchair across from her and leaned forward eagerly.

"What have you found out so far about the professor?"

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"About Snape! What have you found out about Snape?" Harry answered agitatedly, raking his hands through his hair nervously. 'If I still had my glasses I'd be fidgeting with them right now…'

"The professor?" His friend looked at him in blunt surprise. "I thought you didn't think I should pry like the others…"

"I've changed my mind. It wasn't that I disapproved exactly. More like I thought you were nutters to waste your time studying Snape but…well, I saw him this morning."

Hermione perked up. "Really? What did he look like?"

"I bumped into him while he was sneaking back into school this morning. Like you guys said…wow. Better than Ron said! And Ron was trying to resist saying he was hot. Bloody hell, Hermione he _was_ hot!"

Hermione smiled smugly. "We told you so." His only female best friend watched him knowingly as his eyes glazed over. "Gorgeous thing to look at now huh?"

"Yeah." Harry said distractedly, staring into space. "I wonder why he was sneaking back. And how did his looks change so much! So fast!"

"Well, I have suspicions on the second. And perhaps a reason for the way he looked in between now and after he woke up too. But first," Hermione leaned forward to take his hands as he looked at her in surprise. "You know you can tell me or Ron or Draco even if you'd prefer…that you're gay, and we'd still love you Harry. Because you're our best friend."

Wide green eyes looked into calming brown in shock before Harry laughed awkwardly and tilted his head. "What makes you think I'm gay? How do you know I don't just…appreciate Snape's good looks?"

"Well, Harry you were sort of almost drooling just now. And secondly you sounded kind of jealous when you were wondering why he was sneaking back into school. And thirdly!" Hermione patted his hands before taking hers away. "We've suspected since the Cho incident, me and Ron. And well, it was sort of confirmed with the Draco thing."

Harry blushed furiously, waving his hands. "You know…I didn't only…!"

"Well…we know it's not for that anymore but don't deny it. You became friends with him at first to find out if he was gay and interested."

Harry could only splutter. It was actually true. "Well, well…I don't…like Snape or anything. I mean we were only…like colleagues for a bit there. He doesn't even like me. I don't…like him like that. He's just…" He trailed off. "Hot."

Hermioen laughed, letting him off saying the actual words. "Well, don't worry. I think he's hot too."

Harry cleared his throat and stood up to pace to cool himself off. "Well, he's hot _now_. You said you might have found out why?"

"Yes. Do you remember the research we did on the Dark Mark when we found the spell to take it off? How we realized the runic symbols in the mark were actually power depleters and that Voldemort was feeding off his Death Eaters' magic?" Hermione took a breath. "Well, I believe that Snape's taking of the Dark Mark when he was a teenager before his majority may have…muffled his magic. Meaning he's only discovered the inheritance of his majority now. Hence, his good looks."

Harry blinked in confusion. "What?"

Hermione sighed before going into lecture mode. "When we first found him something stuck in my mind that Draco said. He said that perhaps taking the Mark was why his godfather looked so haggard…and it occurred to me. What if that was true? The Mark has been draining him constantly since he took it. We knew Voldemort was using it to borrow his Death Eaters' magic. So all along it's been muffling his nature."

"His nature?" Dark brows frowned as Hermione shook her head at him.

"Surely you must realize Harry. His change in appearance isn't natural; you don't turn beautiful overnight. I can't find the proof yet but I'm sure…Snape's bloodline must have some magical creature in it."

"Magical creature…like…like how Bill's wife Fleur is part Veela?" Harry blinked. "Can Snape be a Veela? I thought Veela were all blond…"

"No Harry and, I don't think he's Veela either. I'm not sure. As I said I still need to do more research. More information would help…" 'Though the fact he had been out was quite interesting…Vampires did get worn looking if they hadn't fed in a while…but they didn't have the unnatural beauty of Snape, per se. They had to hypnotize to make people loopy over them…and Veelas danced…Snape just had to be seen when he looked good…' "But I am sure of the one thing I found out. The Mark was why he never looked like this before. But Harry, I also found out something else…about you."

"Me?"

* * *

A/N: I decided why the hell not. Update this too.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I no ownie, you no chop-suey.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

**Chapter Ten**

This morning was the morning the train was leaving. He would be happy to see the brats go. Some more than others. He would usually make an appearance to sneer at the seventh years as they left but…

'But he would probably end up accidentally causing a ruckus, either over his looks or by a mob assaulting him. He could feel raw Enthrall, his own Incubus power, swirling about him as distant arousal played with his senses. He had known last night that he wasn't hungry again and yet had felt arousal…and now this, _again_! Was his body betraying him for breaking his celibacy?

'No, no this just isn't natural! And none of the books I have mentioned anything about this.' Severus paced his rooms growling. He was actually wearing only pajama bottoms as he paced because it was still only seven and the children wouldn't leave until ten, not that he could even go up to see the brats off, but also because, and this made sense in his head, if he wore only the shirt the tails rubbed against his member and he felt like a common slut and if he wore the bottoms well then at least he felt sort of dressed even if he was being rubbed into further ecstasy by the silk.

'Mad. I'm going barking mad.' Severus kicked his bookshelf in anger. 'This _thing_ that I am is going to drive me to a mental breakdown. I don't want to think of myself as salacious, yet last night didn't I prove that I was? What I am…it's dirty…it's low…I'm an erotic creature for crying out loud! I like having loud, messy sex as many times a night as I can…' He sank into his chair with a moan, clutching his head. "I'm a disgrace." 'For all my lauded self-control…I'm nothing but a…a…' "An animal."

A book tumbled off his bookshelf, startling him from his morose self-pity. Severus roused himself weakly and strode to the shelf to pick it up. 'E Nil Y.Limaf Snape E-ht' had fallen off the shelf. As far as he could remember it was one of his father's old poetry books but he had never read it.

'Dark poetry for a dark mood? Why not.' Severus turned to his armchair book in hand and sat to open it.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

He had made it to a full month since his Knockturn Alley feeding. He hadn't wanted to resort to this again. To this…

'If self-disgust was a river I'd be drowning in it.' Severus thought numbly. He understood now, a part of his problem in the fuck-fest he would have to participate in when time ran out, was that by being celibate the whole other time in between he made his hunger worse when crunch time came. But he couldn't bring himself to kissing, touching, many random people…more than the three or four he might have to fuck. 'I almost wish…almost wish I could just find whoever is supposed to be my bloody mate so this will stop…' He moaned lowly, shifting. 'Well, it wouldn't end exactly. Only he'd just be doing this with his mate instead of with random people.' He had decided that had to be better than what he had to do.

'This situation my useless, no good father has left for me.' His breath hitched in his throat. The book he had kicked off his shelf. It wasn't a poetry book, anymore. He had glanced in it once before, at fifteen and found dark poetry. But when he had looked on the last day of the term at Hogwarts, poetry hadn't been in the book. It was a journal. To be more specific, Tobias Snape's journal. In which he confessed to not being to pureblood he had told Eileen Prince he was. That in fact he was a member of a species that was considered one of the lowest magical beings in the wizarding world. But because he was rich, Eileen's father would overlook that and give his daughter to him.

'To make matters worse though, as if buying my mother wasn't enough, he didn't even love her! She wasn't his mate! His mate was some man he had fucked in the next room while his mother slept next door or with him in the nursery as a baby. He had only wanted her for a child. A 'pureblood' child that would give him access to polite society.' Severus squeezed his eyes shut, soundless. 'Because neither he nor his mate were magically powerful enough Incubi to even manifest their powers much less be able to bear young. Or he would have just seduced Eileen and besmirched her for anyone else.'

The Potions Master grunted, shifted his knuckles to his mouth and bit down harshly. 'No! No…my father had been a pathetic excuse for a man. A sorry excuse for a wizard. And nothing could be less a dreg of Incubi society than he…but I am not him! I may sleep with a few random men a month but I don't use them, they know. And it's only because I haven't found my mate. When I find them I will stop this. From the extra information from my father's journal…I should know when I meet them. I will know who he or…' He grimaced. 'She is.'

"Ugh! Merlin, you're a god!" Severus whimpered around his fist as the man behind him shifted, brushing his prostate. He clenched his muscles around him and pushed back wantonly. "Merlin, I'm gonna come!"

'I'll finish sorting what is left of my miserable life…after, oh Circe…after I finish feeding.' He wailed loudly as his bedmate stroked him to completion.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

The end of July had come and gone with no ruckus so Severus had assumed his potions for Potter had done their job and slowed the process of his majority breaking. Strangely enough on July thirty-first he had felt nervous. He snorted to think he was actually worried about Potter. Now however, was the end of August, with the first day of the term being tomorrow when the students would come.

The only problem, he felt, was that he had not yet found his mate. He would resume teaching again and he wouldn't be able to go out some random night every month to have sex. Didn't the nature of an Incubus usually choose someone who was already involved with them to be their mate? Well, the only places he went were Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and his family manor. He hadn't been to that place in years so he had no connections with anyone there, he had visited the Apothecary two days ago and hadn't felt attracted or drawn by the sales people…so then it should be someone at Hogwarts. But…

'But it's been all summer and I've felt nothing. For anyone.' Severus paced his room nursing a glass of firewhiskey. 'Does that mean it's a student then? Oh Circe if it's a student…at least let them bloody well be someone mature enough that I won't want to strangle them. And seventeen!'

The journal had said that his mate would be someone he felt involved with or attracted to. He certainly would remember being involved and there wasn't anyone he fancied. The attraction could manifest itself through touch, smell, sight, sound…but he would definitely know. Severus sneered, the journal said his mate would 'soothe' him, arouse him and make him feel complete. It appeared his father was one of those waxing poetics in his post-coital moments as well.

At least the time during the summer with the information from the journal had assisted him in controlling his power. The other professors in the castle could now look him in the eye, with caution however as strong emotions made him lose control and that was when his power could unleash accidentally. And he had turned his voice into a beautifully mastered weapon. In order to avoid ensnaring unintentionally he spoke in a low monotone, but the slightest inflection of pleasure or displeasure would affect the listener. He smirked proudly at that. He had a feeling his power as an Incubus lay more there than in his looks. Not that he didn't have sex appeal. If the ease with which he could get a whore at the brothel was any indication he was very much desirable to look at when he hadn't waited too long to feed.

'Perhaps…if I plan to keep myself reasonably strong and not looking too tired during the term…every weekend I should go to the brothel. Once a week. I won't get too fatigued and I won't be so…voracious. I might not even have to full feed.' Seeverus was seriously considering it even though he had actually developed a group of men to sleep with regularly now. He didn't know however if he was of the Higher class sex demon or not. It would be just his luck if he were. An excerpt from a book had mentioned them saying '_one of the old bloodline or noble class absolutely cannot survive healthily on the 'snacking' form of feeding without causing harm to themselves. Full copulation must occur at least once a month and even in between there must be some form of sexual contact for brief feedings_.' If he were one of those, he'd still have to have sex once a month.

He was sort of hoping now it would be a student. A proper one! 'I don't know how long I can continue the way I have been.' He felt dirtier every time he did it but even trying to stretch the fact he was on a 'major feed' diet, every time he fasted for a month he came back the next time hungrier. Most Incubus would be on a 'light feed' diet, taking a little bit from here and there in mild sexual contact. A major feed was having sex once a month to barely survive. It had the side effect of making the Incubus more insatiable every time they fed again, in the body's attempt to store for what it saw as the next fasting.

Which was what he did. But if he was fortunate to hopefully have a mature student for a mate…not for long.

* * *

A/N: Eh. Now to get down to business...I know my great works of art #poses off# tear you between which to review. Why not review them all? Yeah! Yeah! i know this a revolutionary idea! But it'd make me very happy :P


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…or anything, pretty much.

**Just What I've Never Wanted**

On August first at ten in the morning, Harry Potter now seventeen and an adult wizard thank you very much, left his relatives' home with much pleasure. Sirius and Remus both came to pick him up to take him to Grimmauld, Sirius stopping to say a few choice words to his Petunia and leaving Vernon with two black eyes.

Really Harry hadn't cared about much else besides the fact he was free, free at last. And alive! The potions that the Headmaster had been mailing to him had obviously worked. They had delayed his majority. He'd have to thank Snape somehow…he was sort of doing that wasn't he? By trying to find out what Snape was. This way he'd know stuff if he had to help the man.

"Harry? It's getting late. Sirius wants to know if you want to eat or if you're going to spend your last evening in his library." Remus opened one of the library doors to poke his head in to talk to him. Harry, was in process of reading a book on Sirens. He had already gone through Veela, Nix, Vampires, Incubi and Altaras. Thankfully Sirens were the last magical creature he could think of that had a form on seduction on its victims since he was leaving tomorrow and this was his last night to research.

"I'm sorry. I might eat later tonight, a snack if I finish this." Harry hefted the book he was three-quarters through before placing it back in his lap in the armchair.

"Harry…" Remus entered and sat on the couch to his left before peering at him concernedly. "Are you okay? Are you purposely staying away from us?"

"What? Of course not!" Harry looked up in dazed surprise. "Have-have I really been away that long? I'm not avoiding you…or Sirius! I've just been…reading."

"You leave this library only to eat, go to the bathroom and sleep. What could you be reading that is so riveting you didn't notice when Sirius tried to get you out for your birthday? He promised you he would take you out, for the first time since he was properly made free and…you hurt his feelings Harry. You don't even eat with us anymore." Remus said quietly, in his pervasive way that somehow hurt more than yelling and screaming.

"Remus…" Harry whispered softly and switched seating to sit next to his godfather after pushing aside the book. "I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I didn't even realize I was hurting you both…I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell me what it is you're researching so avidly?" Remus turned to Harry in his seat and waited.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell…but wasn't it personal? Well, personal for Snape that was. And he shouldn't be spreading it around he thought Snape was some sort of magical creature. Then again Remus probably knew…Remus might know what he was too…but should he ask?

"Remus…umm, have you talked to Professor Snape about continuing the other part of my Defense Against The Dark Arts training?"

Remus reared back in surprise. "Professor Snape? I mean….why do you want to know about that?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You know, since we've almost done sixth year and he did a part of that year with me I was just assuming, you know, he'd have to do that over again too."

"Well yes, but we've not seen him actually since the…since the battle." Remus seemed to think inward now, frowning. "I wonder if he's okay. The Headmaster said he'd been wearied from the battle and retreated to his chambers but…we never saw him once. Suppose something's wrong with him?"

Harry backpeddled quickly. "I'm sure he's fine. I saw him leaving the Headmaster's office once. He's walking and talking so he must be fine." He let out a short laugh.

"Did he look okay?"

'Hmm, did he look okay? He looked more than okay. He looked bloody gorgeous…' "Absolutely. Fine." Harry nodded. "Umm, the book I was reading isn't important. Let's…let's just go eat okay? I have to apologize to Sirius. How about…how about we go out after my majority okay? That's…that's sort of like my true birthday this year anyway isn't it?" He smiled nervously. "I promise you we'll have a day after that."

"I promise you too Harry." The Gryffindor blinked as his godfather leaned over to hug him before returning it as hard as he could. He wasn't scared…well, too much. He just had to tell Professor Dumbledore what Hermione supposed had happened and he would fix it.

Right?

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Is it just me or is something going on with Harry?" Ron asked Hermione and Draco, who were already in a compartment with him while Harry made his way there from the platform.

"Granger, you know what's going on don't you?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you assume that Draco?" Hermione replied unconcerned, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Smugness permeates off you." Draco retorted flatly. "Potter's been reading as much as you've been. Come on…" There was a pause as he and Ron waited. "Hermione!"

"It's not my business to say." Brown eyes looked up warningly though. "You had better be nice when Harry tells you." Ron especially was shot a look.

"What?!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Ah, so it's a sensitive topic." Draco tilted his head, staring at Hermione speculatively. "Is it about the guy he's mooning over?"

"That too."

Ron looked back and forth quickly before shifting closer to Hermione. "What guy? Harry's gay then? Who is it??"

"Though I'm happy you're taking the news so well, could you please not talk about me where I can hear you from the other side of the door." They all turned to look to the doorway where Harry was standing, looking a bit irritated as he dragged along his trunk, Hedwig's cage sitting on top.

Draco moved further into the cabin as Harry flopped down beside him with a sigh.

"Wow, you slept anytime this summer mate?" Ron queried leaning forward to peer at Harry who swatted at him.

"Yes you berk. Thanks for the compliment." Harry scowled darkly at Ron.

"Well," Draco looked him up and down. "You've gotten a bit taller. Maybe you'll reach me or Ron one day." He smirked openly as Harry flipped him the bird. For all Harry had finally hit his growth spurt he always found himself behind Ron and now Draco. Ron was six four now and Draco was an even six while he had maybe gotten an inch or two over the summer.

"Hate you."

"Didn't hate me when you were trying to date me." Draco winked. "So who's the lucky sod?"

Hermione picked now to interject. "So Harry how did the research go?"

Harry looked up tiredly. "One side went good, though I'm not quite sure what exactly I discovered. The other side, even better, if only the news weren't so bad. You were right and of course I have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione put down her book and squeezed in between Harry and Draco.

"What…?"

"Well, you knew I was gay, apparently before I did. So that's told…but…I've not really been studying further with my tutors from before the battle guys." Harry lowered his head. "I've been relearning everything."

"Relearning everything?" Ron repeated confused. "Why?"

"There's something I didn't tell you guys when I woke up. Hermione figured it out because she realized I don't use my wand anymore. You never noticed that if I did any minor magic around you guys I did it wandlessly? That it worked flawlessly every time?" Ron shook his head as Draco simply waited. "In the final battle…when I passed out, I think…I think a piece of Voldemort's spirit…or magic or something entered me." Harry swallowed looked up cautiously to his friends. "I don't know how powerful I am but…when I hit majority there's a chance I might…I might blow up Hogwarts."

"But don't worry. The Headmaster has a plan I'm sure. Or he wouldn't have delayed Harry's majority to have him have it during the school year in the castle." Hermione interjected.

Draco blinked as Ron voiced the thought going through his head. "IS DUMBLEDORE STARK, RAVING MAD!?"

A/N: #sniffles# #is not feeling all that hot#


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: You lucky, lucky people you.

You are the lucky few that are NOT getting a note to tell you this story is ending! Hooray!

For some reason my stubborn mind is insisting it can finishing this given time and furthermore – with my time off (coming soon in May, check my profile people!) and improved skills after having had writing help on LJ – you will benefit from a better reading experience.

That being said, don't look for updates next week. LOL, sorry folks but though my free time is coming up, it isn't here yet. I can say for Vanteerian Charm that it will be a long, hard road to re-writing the 9000 words lost to that issue I told you guys about where I lost my files – I remember the plot though so fear not. It's just the time to write it all back… As for Rejected Runespoor I had promised an overhaul and it will come. Having re-read I know it is NECESSARY and it will be done before I can think to continue writing. As for Just What I've Never Wanted, it was almost complete before I lost my files and this one hurts the most… I had the most beautiful scenes ready for the near-end… I have to muster up the motivation to work myself back there again. I will though, that's a promise.

So these three stories – though it will not be immediate – will be continued. Hang in there people,

Love Tinks


End file.
